


The Merry Go Round of Love

by MaggicSorceress



Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement park date!, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, First Kiss, He spends an entire paragraph fantasising dont @ me, Ink is a dork in love, Just a lot of Awkwardness, M/M, and he wants to kiss his boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggicSorceress/pseuds/MaggicSorceress
Summary: Error invites Ink out on another date.Unbeknownst to him, Ink has big plans for this one.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Ink/Error, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623928
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	The Merry Go Round of Love

Ink’s brow furrowed as he painted a light stroke of deep purple across his canvas. He had to finish this, that was the problem with commissions. The money was nice, sure, but he wasn’t always in the mood to paint or draw something. He took a step back from where he stood, tilting his head and hoping to see his piece from a different angle, then he huffed. He was so frustrated! It just wouldn’t turn out the way he wanted it to! Groaning, he pressed his hands to his cheeks and let them drag down to his neck, paying no mind to the paint that smudged across his cheeks from his hands. Resisting the urge to throw his paintbrush at the canvas, he dropped it and walked into his bathroom to wash his hands. Not bothering with a towel, he dried his hands on his pants and headed out to his living room, hoping some television would calm him a little bit.

Ink had just plopped down on the couch, reaching for the remote, when his phone let out a loud ring from his pocket. He jumped, letting out a little yelp, and pulled it hastily from his pocket. He answered it quickly, not bothering to check who it was.

“Yeah?” He spoke.

“Hey Kiki.”

The voice that resonated from the speakers soothed his nerves and he found himself smiling, leaning into the couch as if it were his boyfriend’s arms.

“Hey Ruru, what’s up?” Ink said, kicking his feet up onto his coffee table.

“Nothing much…miss you…” Error replied, voice soft. Ink felt an incredible amount of longing all of a sudden. He wanted Error here with him, he wanted to be in his arms, to be held while he ranted about how awful of a day he was having.

“I miss you too.” Is what he said instead.

“Do you…wanna go somewhere in a few hours?” Error suggested and Ink blinked, smile turning smug.

“Are you asking me on a date again, Ruru?” Ink teased, grinning ear to ear.

“Well, yeah I figured that was obvious.” Error said, voice sharp to hide any traces of embarrassment. Ink threw him a bone.

“Where were you thinking?” He asked, thumbing a paint stain on the thigh of his left pant leg.

“There’s that amusement park in town right now.” Error said. “You always used to joke about wanting to go to one of those so I could win you a huge teddy bear or some shit.”

Ink laughed, feeling all the day’s stress be lifted off his shoulders. “Amusement park date huh? That’s pretty cliché of you Error.” He teased again.

“You don’t have to come.” Error snarked back. “I’ll just invite Blue instead.”

“I didn’t say that…” Ink grumbled. “You’re mean Error.”

Error laughed and it crackled with static. Ink hummed at the pleasant noise and fell to lay down along the couch, heart beating wildly again. He wanted to hear that sound for the rest of his life, and if he kept the promise he’d made to himself, he hoped he would.

“So, what do you say Inky?” Error asked, voice still light with laughter. “Wanna go on a super cliché amusement park date with me at like 3:30?” Ink kicked his feet up in the air above them, not even bothering to check the time.

“Do you want me to meet you there?” He asked him.

“Nah, I’ll come by to pick you up.” Error said. There was such a fondness in his voice that Ink felt light-headed.

“Got it. 3:30.” Ink said.

“Don’t forget.”

“I won’t!”

The phone call ended with a click. They had a habit of hanging up without saying goodbye if they were meeting up later, it made it seem like less time until they saw each other. Ink stared at his darkened phone screen for a solid minute after the call ended before he let it fall with his arm to his chest. God, almost 7 months into dating Error and his voice still _did things_ to him. It made him want to curl up against his chest or run his hands through his hair, press his hands to his cheeks or wrap them around his neck and _kiss him_. Creators above, Ink wanted to kiss him. He wanted to pull Error close, watch his beautiful eyes widen, and close that annoying distance between them. He wanted to feel Error stiffen against him, and then positively melt. Wanted those arms of his to circle around him, for him to pull him close and _kiss him back_. Ink sat up, more flustered than he’d ever been and hid his face in his hands. He could see it so clearly, feel the brush of Error’s glasses on his cheeks as their lips connected. He wondered what it would feel like to kiss him like that, what his lips would taste like. Ink entertained the thought of Error’s lips tasting like chocolate but shot it down as his thoughts wandered and he blushed harder. He shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts out. He didn’t have time for this! He was meeting Error in…what time was it? Ink lifted his head from his hands and glanced at the clock.

2:58 pm

”Shit!”

Ink shot off of the couch and ran into his bedroom. Error would be here in less than half an hour and he still hadn’t showered! Grabbing some clothes that he hoped were clean, Ink ran into his bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

~

Error knocked on Ink’s front door for the third time before he gave up, pulled a spare key from his pocket, and walked in. He was willing to bet that Ink had forgotten, but still, he wanted to get to the park while there were still things to do. Thank god it was summer, and the sun was out until at least 10 pm.

“Ink!” Error called, shutting the door behind him.

“Just a second!” Came a reply from somewhere in the house. Error sighed, fixing his jacket slightly and smoothing down the front of his shirt. Suddenly, a blur darted out from one of the rooms to his left and Ink slid roughly into him, socks gliding over the smooth floor. Error let out a noise of surprise, wrapping his arms around Ink to steady them both. Ink laughed, arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, and hugged him. “Hey Ruru.”

“Hey weirdo.” Error teased, breathing in the smell of Ink’s shampoo. “Did you actually shower for me? I feel so honoured.” Ink laughed, punching him lightly on the arm but refusing to exit the hug.

“Asshole. I was painting all morning, I had to.” Ink said, rocking them slightly.

“Oh, you _had_ to.” Error continued. “Shame, I almost thought I was special for a minute.” Ink’s laughter dissolved into giggles and he hit his boyfriend again.

“Stop being a jerk.” He reprimanded half-heartedly, still giggling. “And you are special, Ruru.” Ink buried his face into Error’s shoulder, sighing into his jacket. “ _So special._ ”

“Yeah, yeah.” Error muttered, giving Ink’s waist a squeeze before parting with him. Ink hesitantly let go, not sure if he wanted to. “You forgot, didn’t you?”

Ink pouted. “No, I didn’t!”

“Really?” Error raised an eyebrow, a look that he wore so often that Ink was surprised it wasn’t etched onto his face permanently.

“Yes!” Ink exclaimed, shifting on his feet and blushing slightly. “I just…got distracted. That’s all.”

Shrugging it off to the strangeness of his boyfriend, Error didn’t pry. Ink, relieved, smiled at him. “So, you ready to go then, Kiki?” Error asked

Error using his nickname sent a sharp thrill of heat through him and Ink smiled, rocking back on his heels. “Yup!” He sang. “Just let me put on my shoes!”

~

The car ride to the fair was filled with pleasant chatter, their hands clasped together in the space dividing the seats, and Ink took this time to rant to Error about how stressful his morning had been.

“That shouldn’t be allowed though.” Error responded sympathetically. “I know you work for them and everything, but they can’t just call you up and tell you they need it by tomorrow, like, what the hell?”

“I know, right? My boss is a total bitch.” Ink said. “I can’t just whip out that kind of painting in twenty-four hours, I’m not fucking Bob Ross.” That got Error laughing again, shoulders quivering as he worked to hold the steering wheel straight and not careen them into a ditch. Ink let himself drown in the sound, squeezing Error’s hand and gazing out the window.

“Well from what you were telling me, you seemed to have it all pretty much finished so…” Error said, squeezing Ink’s hand back. “You can take this time to just relax, have fun, and not worry about your stupid-ass job. Okay?” Ink hummed and nodded, slipping their joined hands apart as Error turned into a large crowded parking lot.

“Yup! That’s why I’m here with you, after all!” Ink answered warmly.

He began helping Error look for a parking spot, the fair was _crowded_ today. ‘Go figure.’ A voice in his head helpfully supplied. ‘It’s a weekend.’ Error mumbled something under his breath and pulled Ink out of his own thoughts.

“What’s up?” He asked.

Error shrugged, frowning slightly. “Nothing.” He muttered, fingers on the wheel twitching. “There’s just…a lot of people…” Ink felt the waves of nervous and uneasy energy Error was exuding and placed a hand gently on his shoulder, rubbing into the muscle beneath his coat.

“Well,” Ink started, leaning closer to him from where he sat, “you’ll just have to stay extra close to me then~.”

“Quit flirting with me when I’m trying to park.” Error scolded, turning a little red. Ink laughed, sliding back over to his side of the car. They backed into a spot near the far end of the lot, meaning they would have to cross pretty much the whole parking lot to even get to the entrance.

“Awww, you couldn’t have parked a little closer?” Ink complained, feeling playful and wanting to tease his boyfriend again.

“Well,” Error said, “unless you want me parking on the line of small children waiting to get in, I think you’re just gonna have to deal.” A bark of a laugh left Ink’s throat as he watched Error turn off the car and step out.

“Error no!” He cried after him, still laughing loudly. “That’s so mean!” Ink took a minute, shaking his head, before he climbed out of the car as well. Ink looked over at Error to see the other stretching his arms above his head. He admired his lover’s form for a moment, flushing, until he saw Error pat his pockets, mutter something, and open his car door back up. “Forget something, Ruru?” Ink asked. It wasn’t his glasses, since Error had to wear them to be allowed to drive a car. He leaned against the side of the car, arms folded over the roof, until Error emerged again, holding a small blue and red wallet.

“That would have been unlucky.” Error said, laughing at himself as he slid it into an inner pocket of his jacket.

“Not really.” Ink said. “You could’ve just paid me back if it’s that important to ya.”

“Oh really.” Error snarked, walking around the front of his car to meet up with Ink, gently twining their hands together. “And how, pray tell, would you have wanted me to pay you back?”

‘A kiss.’ Ink thought with a flush. He knew his boyfriend was just saying that to tease him, but still. “Dinner.” Ink said quickly. “Buy me dinner.”

Error laughed. “I’m not rich you know; computer programming doesn’t pay _that_ well when you still work for shit companies.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!” Ink asked, playfully glaring at Error. “You gonna take me to a five-star restaurant or something?”

“Not necessarily.” Error said, swinging their hands together slightly as they walked. He grinned at Ink, all playful and genuine. “I just know how much you eat.” Still a bit put off by the smile, Ink shoved Error in the side, keeping their hands connected.

“You asshole. I don’t know why I do anything for you.” Ink complained, not at all meaning it.

“Language, Kiki.” Error reminded. “There are small children present.”

“Says the one who just talked about running them over!” Ink laughed. “Besides, they’re gonna learn them one day.” Error laughed loudly and Ink’s heart fluttered in his chest. God his boyfriend was so _beautiful_ like this. So perfect and _real_ and _he wanted to kiss him so bad_. Ink wondered how Error would react if he just did it now, out of nowhere, in the middle of the parking lot. Weren’t first kisses supposed to be special? Something to remember? _He’d_ remember it, that was for damn sure, but this was Error, so Ink wanted to make it special. He wracked his brain for a moment, trying to come up with places that would be ideal for a first kiss, and then it hit him. ‘The Ferris Wheel!’ He thought proudly. ‘That’s the perfect place for that sort of thing!’

“Earth to stupid? Can you hear me?” Error’s voice cut Ink out of his fantasy.

“Huh? What were you saying?” Ink asked. Error sighed, shaking his head fondly.

“Nothing.” Error said, brushing his thumb along the back of Ink’s hand. “Don’t worry about it.”

Ink hummed, looking curiously at his boyfriend for a moment, before he looked back to where they were walking, side-stepping a large puddle. “Well okay, if you say so.” Ink said.

They joined the line as it creeped steadily forward, hand in hand, until they came to the ticket booth. Error moved to pull out his wallet, but Ink moved in front of him, his own wallet already out.

“Two tickets please!” He told the teller, not looking at the glare Error was probably giving him at the moment. Ink handed over the money and took the two tickets he was given in return, tugging at Error’s hand to drag him into the fairgrounds. He handed Error his ticket and his boyfriend pouted at him. “What?”

“I was gonna pay…” Error whined. Ink rolled his eyes, reaching up a hand to stroke Error’s cheek gently before pinching it.

“Well too bad.” Ink said. “Besides, you took me out last time.”

“But-“

“No, Ruru.” Ink said, smiling sweetly at his still pouty boyfriend. “I wanna do nice things for you and you’re not gonna stop me!” Ink stuck out his tongue at Error and Error blew a raspberry at him.

“Fine, fine.” Error grouched. “But I’m buying the food when you get hungry.” Ink hummed, swinging their joined hands.

“That’s fair, I guess.” Ink conceded. Then, he grinned widely and pulled Error along with him. “C’mon! I wanna go on the roller-coaster!”

~

As the night slowly creeped up on them, and more and more families began leaving, Error grew more and more relaxed while Ink grew more and more nervous. Ink bit into the stick of cotton-candy he and Error were sharing, hoping a sugar rush would make him more confident than he was. Error eyed him over the puffy cloud of pink.

“Do you wanna do anything else before we leave?” Error asked. “That teddy bear is probably getting really lonely in the backseat of my car.” The bear that Error was talking about was one that he had, honestly, played a game for a solid hour to win for him. Ink had laughed when Error presented it proudly to him but felt incredibly flattered.

“Yeah, just one more.” Ink replied, heart in his throat. “Ferris Wheel.”

Error blinked incredulously at him. “Why the Ferris Wheel?”

“Cause.” Ink said, fighting to keep his voice even. “Why, do you not want to go on it?”

Error shook his head. “It’s not that. It’s just that you’ve been dragging me on rides so insane I’ve almost crashed twice today.” Ink winced, remembering his boyfriend’s pale face as they stumbled off a ride that spun them around so quickly the only thing keeping them in their seats was the force of gravity.

“Yes, and I still feel bad about that.” Ink said. “So, I wanted to end the night on something a little calmer.” Error shrugged, peeling off a strip of cotton-candy from the stick.

“Sure. That does sound nice anyway.” Error said. Ink felt his heart beat faster. Error had gone along with it! Now all that he had to do was put his romantic plan into action and everything would be absolutely perfect!

Not.

When they had finished their candy, and made their way over to the Ferris Wheel, they found the operator closing the gates off with caution tape. Ink, stomach tied in knots when he realised what might be happening, hurried over to the operator.

“Excuse me!” He called. “Is the ride closed?”

The operator nodded his head sympathetically. “Sorry kid, thing broke down about 10 minutes ago. I just managed to get everyone off in time before the hunk of junk bit the bullet.”

Ink’s heart dropped into his stomach, but he tried his best to smile at the man. “It’s alright. Thanks!” He turned back to his boyfriend and grabbed his hand. “Let’s go home, Ruru.”

They walked out of the park in silence, Error only forcing them to stop when they were in the almost empty parking lot.

“Alright.” He started, moving so he was placed in front of Ink and staring down at him. “What’s wrong?”

Ink blinked at him and shrugged. “Nothing. I guess I’m just tired is all.”

“Bullshit.” Error said, shaking his head. “I know what you’re like when you’re tired and this isn’t it.”

“Error, please.” Ink pleaded, sighing. He really didn’t want to have to explain his whole plan to him. “I’m fine, it’s nothing. Let’s just go home.”

“No.” Error snapped, hold on his hand tightening as he moved to take the other one as well. “Tell me what’s wrong. I’m not going until you do.”

“Error…” Ink whined, futilely hoping that his boyfriend’s stubbornness would cave just this once. When he looked into Error’s eyes though, he could see that the glitch was prepared to stay out in the parking lot all night if he had to. On the best of days, he loved that stubborn streak, but right now it just made him angry. He must have looked it too, because suddenly one of Error’s warm hands was stroking his cheek lightly.

“Please.” Error pleaded. “Please tell me what’s making you so upset, Kiki.”

God, that _voice_. So deep and mellow and warm, seeping into him and soothing him. Ink was struck by a sudden wave of deep sadness; he wanted to start crying. He didn’t. He took a shaky breath and brought their hands to his chest, hoping they would help ground him.

“It’s just…” Ink began, seeing the concern lacing Error’s face. “I just…really want to…kiss you, Ruru.” He felt Error’s grip on his hands tighten, but he didn’t stop. “And-and I had everything planned out so perfectly! I was gonna take you on the Ferris Wheel and kiss you and yeah I know its cheesy and romantic but you’re just so _special_ to me and I couldn’t just have our first kiss be _anywhere_ , but the stupid ride broke down and now I don’t know what to do because I’ve been thinking of kissing you for _weeks_ but no time ever felt _right_ and I just-“

His rambling was cut off when a pair of warm lips roughly and clumsily pressed themselves just a tad too high on his upper lip, red-rimmed glasses nearly poking his eye out. The pressure was gone quickly as Error pulled back, cursing under his breath.

“A-ah shit…I-I didn’t…I me-mean.” He stumbled, looking everywhere but at Ink. “I w-want to, too. Ki-ki-kiss you…I mean…but th-that was p-pretty shitty h-huh?” Ink, who had finally processed everything, leaned closer to Error, smiling shyly.

“Want…to try again?” He mumbled.

Error jumped a bit, looking back at Ink with wide golden eyes and rosy cheeks. “I-if that’s ok-kay?”

Ink nodded. “Here…” He murmured, letting his eyes fall shut. “This might help.” He stood there in quiet anticipation, practically shaking with apprehension. His heart was pounding so loudly that he couldn’t hear anything else. Suddenly, he felt Error’s breath against his lips, shaky and warm. Their noses brushed slightly before Error pulled away with a frustrated groan and Ink opened his eyes.

“Stupid glasses…” Error muttered, lifting a hand to pull them off his face. Ink stopped him with a gentle hand and a warm look.

“Keep them on.” Ink said, voice barely a whisper. He kept his hand near Error’s face, pressing it against his jaw. “Let me help you.” He tilted Error’s head slightly to the side and smiled up at him again. “Try again.”

Error, looking as if he might crash at any moment, nodded and leaned in slowly. Ink followed his lead, tilting his own head to help accommodate for his lover’s glasses and eyes fluttering shut.

When their lips finally met, Ink felt like crying. It was so much _more_ than he could ever have imagined it being and still not _enough_. He couldn’t stop himself from pressing closer, thumbing Error’s cheek as the other wrapped his arms around his waist. Error’s lips were so _soft_ , so _gentle_ , like the feeling of rain running down his face on a warm spring day. He didn’t want to pull away. He wanted to stay in this moment, parking lot or not, forever. Alas, he was human, and he needed to breath. Slowly, Ink disconnected their lips and stared up at Error as the latter’s eyes fluttered open. Ink beamed up at him, going in for a second kiss, when the honking of a car horn made him jump.

Behind them, a small white car sat idling. They were blocking the roadway. Ink blushed, giving the driver an awkward wave, before he pushed himself and his sputtering boyfriend out of the way of the car. Taking Error’s hand, Ink led them both back to their car.

The drive back to Ink’s house was quiet, but not uncomfortable. Ink spent the majority of the car ride rubbing his thumb over the knuckles of Error’s hand, occasionally placing soft kisses to his skin. When they arrived at their destination, Ink reluctantly let go of Error’s hand and stepped out of the car. He let his boyfriend walk him to his front door and turned to press a chaste kiss to Error’s cheek. Ink didn’t want the night to end. He wanted to stay with him longer. Funnily enough, Error spoke before Ink got the chance to.

“C-could I stay?” Error asked hesitantly. Ink just smirked, pulled Error through his doorway, and shut the door behind them, kissing him passionately.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> God the things I do for fanfiction I swear  
> Take a look in my browser history and there's just 'what is the most awkward way to have a first kiss?'  
> but nothing good came up anyway lmao so I just used my creative brain powers XD  
> Anyway, hope you guys liked it! Comments, kudos, and internet hugs are always appreciated!  
> -Maggic


End file.
